


驯服

by wanderer9v



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Violent Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer9v/pseuds/wanderer9v
Summary: 维吉尔驯服他像驯服猛兽
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	驯服

但丁被捆起，锁链结实绷出他精壮躯体，他的双手背在身后，锁住它们的是对半魔来说不值一提的镣铐；但考验也在此，维吉尔清楚他心底埋藏的欲望，套上的口枷已被摘除，靠的全凭意志力来对抗那一腔热火。

四周空荡，或是说简洁，桌子上只摆了根黑鞭，另有一张不大的双人床安静坐落在边角。但丁的视野被区区缎带蒙住，就触感来看像另一位持有者心爱魔具上常年系着的装饰；能动用的只有听觉，长久跪在地面带来的酸痛感麻痹神经，血液流通不畅令肢体末端发冷。但丁不在乎，体质的自愈力被他暂且压抑，所以他能清楚的感受到疼痛是如何涨裂的：那是在皮肤下默不作声游走的火，焰尖舔舐着皮肉又由鞭笞给予浇筑的模型。  
这和以往常有的撕裂伤不同，那种痛带来的更多是爽利，你会发觉自己是如何被剖开，血肉迅速长合又在下一次迅猛地攻击里翻卷着展露。

他在和维吉尔厮杀时都爱制造大面积创伤，飞溅的血液炽热，是年轻人特有的活力以及充沛精力挥洒的证明。

岁月会沉淀下许多东西，维吉尔离开他太久，几十年弹指而过他混得浑浑噩噩。

——

他的兄长于他来说是愚蠢且执拗的锚，存在时不曾发觉这份固执带来的效益，在维吉尔离开后却无时无刻不感到空虚。啪！但丁听到鞭梢似利刃切割开空气，沉重迎上他背脊烙印下新鲜痕迹，痛意缓慢泛开，再之后连绵燃起的火苗恣意烧成了一片野火，余烬漆黑似焦炭，蘸取后可作墨水书写笔迹。

维吉尔的嘴角在他归来后常年噙着笑意，他曾仔细关注过细节，尝试分析其中有几分真心，只是这份研究最终也没什么进展。

维吉尔说他的意志薄弱，讥嘲道竟要靠此等落后且愚昧的方式来汲取存在意义。他只是大笑，笑得嘴角咧开夸张弧度，涎液滴落犬齿又彼此咬合摩擦出令人胆寒的声响，伴奏的是风声；一鞭又一鞭，红肿下堆积淤血。鞭子抽落的频率稳定，落点却毫无规律可言。但丁是揣摩不出诀窍，专注在其他方面，收回的感知令他生出错觉：他不再是他自己，而是汪洋大海里里的孤岛，下方淹没在海水里埋藏着一座不再喷发的死火山。魔力游走在深处于咕嘟冒泡的滚烫熔浆里搅拌，随之伴行的晕眩柔软铺展，表里不一混淆起视线，像休眠的会复苏，被断定死去的火山也有再生可能。

但丁妄图做些什么来摆脱这层未知的压抑，无果，现实里他的躯体远比本人诚实，硬到发痛的裤裆里隆起直愣愣撑出鼓包。

恶魔猎人在受虐期间执着于用感官来追随并捕获兄长的每一分关注，他爱极了维吉尔在此时所拥有的目光；尽管愈发密集且针对他敏感带的刺激往火堆里填进柴薪，自内部开始将理智焚烧。  
他开始不可思议地感到温暖，像心甘情愿给予刺猬拥抱；鞭痕还在可怜兮兮抽搐着引发跳痛，连锁反应像小簇烟花从他脑海炸裂  
：我为他而生，所存在的一切意义都只是为了他而已。但丁在发出的痛呼里想，发觉从马眼里吐露的腺液润湿布料；对痛觉的需求餍足令他倍感轻松，却又恍然发觉再度饱涨起的是更大的、某种叫他空虚到要撕扯或是吞吃一切能切实抓住血亲的东西。

那是一种形同黑洞的贪欲。

而这里除了维吉尔与他以外再不会有别人了，就像他们当初在一次魔界出巡时随口商定的一样，斯巴达的双生子清楚他们的欲望只为彼此而生：他们的降诞是魔界里谣传的古老诅咒，其中紧密且繁杂的联系容不得任何人插足。

再没有其他人能做到这样了。

——

起来。维吉尔说，下达的是简短命令。

他解开遮掩住但丁视线的系带，鞭子在前一秒被随手搁于旁侧；居高临下的视角让他满意。维吉尔慢条斯理地抚平风衣上可能褶皱，又耐心整理起袖角，最后才将视线不紧不慢地挪予胞弟。

身为掌控者的感觉很好，维吉尔是个天生的领袖，异军突起常年立于不败之地。有意思的是，就同但丁怀揣着对他的隐秘欲望一样，维吉尔暗地里也同样渴求但丁：他喜爱胞弟于平日凝望着他的目光，探知与好奇心推着他要求追根溯源。于是他照做，开始发掘平日里不曾注意的细节。但丁会在注视他时不自觉微微压低重心，精悍且结实的肢体听从呼唤时舒展开每一块肌肉。  
恶魔猎人期待这个，喜爱为自己挣得关注，但丁自己知道他在看着裸露大片肉体的杂志时想着的通常是谁，而眼下，除去仍被可笑镣铐限制的双手——维吉尔没有下达摘除，那么它的存在就是有必要的——猎人知道自己成功了，他用自身的贪欲为诱饵设下陷阱，目睹着维吉尔拾取线索一路向危险的糖果屋推进。

但丁展开一抹笑。发号施令者目睹他来到身前，近乎是渴求地自发在无声应允下吻上他的侧颊，细密轻柔的触感像绽开一朵朵软嫩的花。

他的弟弟用唇舌膜拜所能触及的一切，炽热的喘息沉重拂过颈畔，在压上昭示蓬勃生机的动脉时停留很久。

维吉尔皱眉，于是那种堪称温柔的触碰重又绵延起伏，期间熨烫的灼热气息近乎要将他灼伤。但丁在得到讯号前没资格碰触布料下隐匿的半醒性器，所以他的好弟弟用真挚的注视说话，凝成实质的欲求驱使猎人像小狗一样凑近，用面颊抵蹭描摹那处隆起的形状，烦躁感反常地随着无声讨好水涨船高攀附神经。

于是长子不耐烦地听从内心，他提膝将胞弟粗暴踹倒，后者的配合在规则约束下堪称温驯，甚至没有丝毫怨言。但丁任由靴套与搭扣增幅的长筒靴碾上心口，底跟坚硬抵在要害刺激。维吉尔用行动教导恶魔猎人应当，赤裸且精壮的胸膛上布着清晰红印，像独特记号将所有物标记。先前留下的数道红肿鞭痕仍未有消去迹象，存在令足下躯体散发高热，若用魔人的利爪轻轻刮蹭就能享用大餐，漫溢的滚烫血液将充当绝佳佐料。

他们都拥有同样想法，维吉尔魔化了部分躯干，现在踩住但丁的是漂亮趾爪。他用锋利的指甲来划开衣料，遍布着硬鳞的脚掌熟稔偏转角度来按摩那根精神的器具。期间损伤了腰腹的皮层流下鲜血，在他用足趾替胞弟疏解欲望时充当润滑。但丁变态般的凝视让他情不自禁由衣物缓慢似浪潮退却；它们同样用魔力构成，现在维吉尔的身上仅存着敞开的马甲，光洁的长腿裸露，自魔人足掌往上至小腿肚的地盘都恰到好处盘踞着深蓝色龙鳞。

对胞弟敏感带的了解让维吉尔很快将另一方推上释放边缘，刻意的喘息火上浇油撩拨欲求。

苍蓝色半魔以学术目光来考究的评判他兄弟状态，伴以利爪缓慢且固执地划开皮肤制造狭长伤口，就像过往的每一次一样。

哈，旧日时光。

但丁的呼吸声粗沉，目光是舌头也是长钉。

将维吉尔由表及里贯穿的是某种不容忽视的干渴，像恶魔的利爪箍住咽喉，火烧火燎的疼痛感从未淡去。血液在但丁的反击下离开他兄长的躯体，这理应起效，却舒解不了半分从内部燃起的烈焰；维吉尔的动作不紧不慢，开拓自己的技巧娴熟，于是下一刻湿润的穴口迎来访客，他的兄长吃入他，称得上是缓慢地朝下落去。维吉尔要胞弟感受他沸腾的欲望是为谁而起，又是如何在这近似悲悯地施舍下得到满足。

但丁的胸廓起伏似破旧鼓风机，这太舒服了，只是堪称严苛地把控叫他只能尝到丁点甜头。维吉尔对自身的了解深刻，先前足够长久的磨合也让习得不少技巧，此刻的还击无疑获益匪浅；他撩拨胞弟的欲望像演奏乐曲，只需操纵琴弓——靠几个摆腰与胯部刚刚好的起落，吞下部分再施施然抽离——贪婪与饥饿会成倍放大但丁对外界的感触，遑论操纵这一切的人还是他爱惨了的兄长。

禁锢要求他温驯，除非听话否则永不能亲自采摘伊甸园里结着的禁果。  
尽管实际来说，罪恶结成的果实不一定甘甜无比，遑论这颗还不幸被盘踞在树上的毒蛇用致命的毒素玷污；维吉尔天生的控制欲要求他掌控一切，操控各个因素规划轨迹。他会给予但丁极致的感官刺激，不一定是宿命中注定的鲜血淋漓，但体液仍会是极佳催情工具。

传奇的恶魔猎人硬到要爆炸，浑身的肌肉线条尽数绷紧又收束，小但丁急需夺回主动权，挤入温暖巢穴以播散种子好安家落户。至此，他的世界从根本绕维吉尔而转，心脏的有力搏动也只为泵出血液呼唤一人名姓。

维吉尔。

但丁嘶哑地说，过分低沉的嗓音里浸透满当情绪，无意识显出的魔人竖瞳闪闪发亮，视野收束至仅容一道身影。

是时候了。

那是纯粹地，徒留原始的野蛮兽欲的凝视，足以令这场比赛里绝对的既得利益者在鲜有的恐惧兴奋到微微发颤。

——

维吉尔并非不知道胞弟对他的占有欲极强，对待他像恶龙看守财宝，区别在但丁是会披着人皮在人间闲晃的那类。

书上曾提到，常年盘踞在金子山上的龙族也往往会被钱财的罪恶气息反将一军。恶龙往往爱将巨大的身躯埋进金子里入睡，财富的丰饶则趁此露出破绽，招致诅咒从缝隙挤进。于是数千年来知名的恶龙常为此因前赴后继的猎人捕杀，徒留的是凶恶虚名。

而实力凶悍的猩红色恶魔不同，但丁从不惧争端，甚至以此为荣，他在对财产的所有权上鲜有敌手，尴尬的是人间仅存的唯一挑战者也是他自身血脉，如此一来处理便成了麻烦。

尼禄是新生的骑士，怀抱满腔孤勇顾自似执拗猎犬一路嗅气味跟踪，只可惜尚未成熟的狼崽敌不过健壮头领，因而每每渴望也只能在长夜里对月嚎泣；无辜的受害者却要为此负责，贡出自身来充当祭品。

——

现在的情景是这样：镣铐已断，可怜兮兮趴在地面降低存在感。浑浊空气里充斥血腥味及浓厚麝香，不时有体液滴落，圆滚水珠砸下绽开罪恶痕迹，干涸后生成丑陋疮疤。

流淌的是汗水，精液，血水填补上彼此相拥必然产生的缝隙。但丁感到头晕目眩，漫长的交媾无情压榨了二人精力，他们现在用的是最原始姿势，紧紧搂抱共构一只严实的蚕茧；但丁的一部分嵌在兄长的身体里，粗重喘息伴随黏腻交缠的肢体沉沉倾覆，精疲力尽也带来不可思议的安全感；吸着他的肉道的每一次紧缩都像要干脆榨出他的灵魂，就像维吉尔也如此需要他。  
先前鞭笞所积攒的热量在此刻热情反馈，他烫到像只烧得过热的火炉，以自身为柴来蒸发维吉尔所剩无几的理智。后者放松约束意志的缰绳后指甲暴涨，尖锐拉扯皮肉似画家用他钟爱的笔触作画，疼痛与快感并行，维吉尔灰蓝到透彻的眼瞳里容纳的是胞弟一人。

他也为此感到快乐，被彻底填满的满足感极大，现在他像被填进过多奶油的泡芙一样柔软到短暂失神。魔人的阴茎太大，插入强迫将体腔塑造成它的形状，若要比喻就近似为胞弟量身定制的飞机杯，而小腹古怪顶起的鼓包也挨到但丁自己。斯巴达的双子贴得太近，像更早时安分于伊娃的子宫里着床的新生命，双胞胎亲密无间地挨在一块儿共享一份补给；现在也是这样，旧日重现，区别不过是但丁毫不克制的力道所烙下的痕迹会成为全新枷锁，透过体表将二人一同锁住刻进骨里。

他们毫无节制地做爱，怀揣狂热激情尝试遍每一个姿势，地点也各异。魔化的身躯暴涨，激烈的动作压塌床面就干脆滚到地板，殃及了沙发又不餍足地将其中一方按到桌面顶撞，再之后干脆连墙面也沾染上斑驳血迹，乍一看甚至像凶杀现场。

这简直比旷野里听凭本能行事的野兽还要粗蛮无礼，极不符维吉尔平日维持的人设。

——

这个游戏的提出者是但丁。

原因是某项消食运动中长子近乎可怕的自制力；他永远冷静，俯瞰你的姿态像他从未真正耽于情欲，即便你将他操到汁水四溢，说不出话舌尖软软探出，喘息里甬道甜蜜紧绞肩胛骨似振翅欲飞的垂死蓝蝶，他看你的眼神却像夜空里皎洁明月。

——

伊娃曾在双胞胎小时候为他们念童话入睡。她以温柔的音调提起魔鬼，阴谋下颠倒黑白的镜子怪笑着碎裂。

四散的碎片落到人的眼睛里，他就会看什么都不顺眼，有的被做成镜片，佩戴者会将光明看作黑暗，但这都不是最恐怖的。伊娃说，钻入人心的碎片会将他的心一起同情感冻结，名叫格尔达的女孩为了挽回不幸被冰雪女皇带走的加伊长途奔波，最终用像温泉般流不尽的热泪将落入加伊眼瞳与心里的碎冰融化，故事的最后是美满结局。

——

恶魔猎人在孤身一人的日子里会想起它，怀疑这世上是否真正存在魔镜，不然又如何解释他的兄长有一颗同冰霜别无二致的心。

维吉尔的归来也未曾撼动这点，但丁在无趣时专门对比过二人瞳色：如果说尼禄的眼睛是天空，他的是夏日里奔涌不息的河流，那么维吉尔的瞳底就由北极千年不化的冰川所筑；鲜活的情感会被他长久地封存在深处，依他的经验来看，要融化只能靠满腔热血与性。

但丁也追溯过童话的另一个版本，加伊无意的一瞥叫他的心被女皇掠去，而苦苦追寻的格尔达则悲苦地为爱殉情。

他有时也疑心自己是否是可悲的格尔达，他哥哥的心并非被劫，而是主动地奔绝对的力量而去，投暗弃明陷入泥沼。

可怜的但丁，他这么叫自己。

——

最后唤回关注的是维吉尔的触碰。

维吉尔骑他像驾驭一匹暴烈的马，他的哥哥是优秀骑手，双腿紧夹在腰侧，内里专注于绵密吮吸。

但丁以仰角注视他，望着那些绷起的肌肉线条在他追寻快感时是如何流畅地舒展，被情欲蒸成淡粉的色泽在皮肤上晕开，他与维吉尔过于契合了，将阴茎捅进兄长屁股的过程丝滑似收刀入鞘。

恶魔猎人被他绞得头皮发麻，方才的空虚转瞬被热情吞吃柱身的窄道填补，传奇的但丁也有一根尺寸傲人的性器，意味着当他将其喂进哥哥贪婪的小嘴时能轻易碾过前列腺，深入浅出的按摩会让维吉尔爽到尖叫，沉甸甸坠着的囊袋拍击臀尖叫那块儿染上淫秽的红。  
但丁的注视近似于舔舐，仔仔细细要每一处细节都收揽眼底；他在掐着哥哥的窄腰顶胯时会故意迎合其下落频率，摆腰极富挑逗性的抵着穴心画圈，这换来了裹着稠厚快慰的急喘，维吉尔的银蓝色长尾绕上他喉管紧锁险些令血亲窒息。

他已然射过几发，感知到胞弟浊白的精液尽数被灌注到难以够到的深处。但丁在这方面的长处是足量，不知廉耻的厚脸皮让他在缺氧情况下反倒胀得更大，伞顶也膨胀牢实卡在湿糯的窄道里进出不得，于是干脆就着后入位黏腻地小幅度磨蹭，搅出片湿泞声响时还要抚慰兄长委屈到掉泪的前端，双管齐下搭配腻歪情话。

次子为等候此次大餐有意控制过饮食与性欲，间接导致他干劲十足且库存也绰绰有余。与此相反，维吉尔不惧挑战，却不曾预料到自身会被数次干性高潮压榨精力，魔剑士的骄傲与过往战勋铸就了照耀他的荣光，对胞弟的轻视构成另一个理由。拉锯战下他连眼睫也遭了体液玷污，像将刚学会游泳的人投进大海，稍有分不慎就会连皮带骨被广袤无垠的黑暗吞噬殆尽；维吉尔在快感的浪潮里沉浮，唯一的浮木是热爱用下体作标本钉将他固定的反叛胞弟，他快要被操到翻白眼，魔力不稳下深蓝色翅翼倏然于此刻舒展，魔纹流动诡丽像某种符号。

当玫瑰花开时，我们会见到上帝。

童话里格尔达唱起这首歌来感化加伊，而斯巴达的子嗣们表达爱意的方式是彼此占有，相互倾轧似野兽争夺领地。一切都结束时维吉尔汗津津的同但丁躺在一起，激情退却后的慵懒成为宽容与妥协的最后一步推力，所以他会有耐心同胞弟提起另一个与其同名的但丁的第一首十四行诗，缘由是它恰巧自脑海浮显，借由念诵来给这一位但丁贫瘠的知识储备添点新东西也未尝不可，这理应是荣幸。

“我觉得爱神正酣畅，此刻他手里吊着我的心，臂弯里还沉睡着我轻纱笼罩的爱人。”

维吉尔念到，音调优雅依旧，看不出他脸上有分毫松动痕迹，非要说仅柔和了平日里冷硬棱角。

“他唤醒她，她颤抖着驯服地，从他手上吃下我燃烧的心。”

“我望着爱神离开，满脸泪痕。”

但丁沉默了片刻，似有所悟地望向正靠在他臂弯里镇定自若的兄长，夸张的哇哦了一声，随后像过往里每一次他所爱做的那样亲昵地蹭过去，毫不掩饰那份天真的喜悦。

“我知道了，我也爱你。”

他紧接着说。


End file.
